Discovering: What's under his mask
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: A KakaSaku lemon for my sister's birthday. First time writting one, and believe me, I am NO fan of the pairing. I am just complying with her request. Kakashi x Sakura, ONESHOT. Was supposed to be uploaded on November 27, 2007.


**_What I dread the most is that someone might actually like that..._**

**Yo and aloha, as my wonderful sensei would say. This was NOT written because I wanted it. It's my sister's request, for her Birthday. BELATED, but here it is...**

**Dammit, it was SO hard to write this one...It was supposed to be uploaded on November 27th...I've _never_ written a lemon before, and plus, I had promised to myself that I _wouldn't_ write one, at least not until I _felt like I wanted_ to! And look at me now...**

**WARNING: Mind the rating, guys and ladies. Though I don't usually write SUCH fics, I only promised my sister, and I keep my promises no matter of my personal likes...**

**I AM STILL A PURE SASUSAKU SHIPPER, I SWEAR! I did that only for my sister! UnionSagittarius, you're responsible! TTTT**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

There was this day, this one day that Haruno Sakura feared the most. This day that she dreaded and didn't want to face. The day she knew something would tear itself from her and fade away.

She was training with her team mate, Uzumaki Naruto, under the ever-moving eye of their teacher, Hatake Kakashi. They were trying to train him the most, because he had admitted to them that due to the long time he had spent at bed, due to his explicit use of sharingan, his body felt weaker. He needed to go bak to his normal speed of move, and for that he needed their help and trusted only them in that. This had been going on for several weeks now, and this evening wouldn't come as an exception.

"Naruto! Concentrate! What the hell are you thinking?" Sakura screamed when she saw him jumping face-front to attack their teacher, who was standing right under a tree. She got on his way and blocked him with a punch, snding him several feet away.

"Oi, oi, Sakura-chan!" he shouted, while lifting himself off of the muddy ground. "That's not fair!"

"I tried to stop you from a foolish attack, you chickenhead!" she yelled, wiping the seat off from her firehead. Mud was covering her legs until the knee and Naruto now was all covered with the brown material. She smiled and put her gloved hand in front of her mouth to prevent herself from bursting in laughter. He was so funny.

"What's going on here? Weren't you going to attack me?" Kakashi asked, coming to their side. "Oh, Naruto, how did you become like that?"

Naruto looked at himself and his eyes grew bigger, his pupils smaller as his realisation came. He saw that from his rolling on the ground after Sakura's punch, he was all covered with the mud, and he even had his face and hair under it.

"Wah!"

"He looks like a giant chocolate, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"I see your point, Sakura. That rain last night certainly did a great job."

"It had been raining in the morning too!" Naruto yelled as he tried to take off some of the mud on his face with his fingers. "Kakashi-sensei, I can't go on like that! I cannot even see! I've got to quit for today."

"That's alright, Naruto, I think that I'll be going home now, too. It's kind of late, and I think that it's gonna rain again." Sakura said, smiling gently to both her sensei and her team mate.

"It's way dark to leave you walk alone until your house, Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei, can you take her there? I'll be taking another way to my home, so that no one sees the mess I am in..." Naruto said, almost crying and so ashamed of the form Sakura brought him in, that she almost felt pity for him.

"Alright Naruto, don't worry. I won't let anyone harm her." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. Sakura blushed as a though hit her, remembering Sasuke's guessing of what his fave might look like under this mask of his. Thick lips? Rabbit teeth? No, of course not, they would be visible even under it. She couldn't help thinking it, though, and then it hit her. She let her arm fall to her side and smiled widely, putting her best into the effort of keeping her composure.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You're acting a little wierd." Kakashi asked her, as Naruto was beginning to walk to the village.

"I'm fine, sensei, really. It's just that I..I'm a bit tired, that's all." She said, smiling. She blushed again. Never before had she stayed that late out, and more of, alone with her teacher. It felt...strange.

Kakashi sighed and nodded, then took her by the hand, and went on to their way. When they entered the village, the clouds that she had detected on the sky earlier were gathered and darker now, heavily hanging form the sky. They were walking side by side, and her right hand was still wrapped in Kakashi's fingers. She had a weird feeling, like heat, coming up from her hand to all the rest of her body, and as a result, she blushed once again. She could remember this feeling, getting it whenever whe was near Sasuke. Why was she getting it in the presense of Kakashi now?

Without even realising it, they were suddenly standing in front of her house, and the rain was pouring down now. She was already soaked to the bone and her hair was stucking on her head, making her feel stupid. She raised her left hand and took her hitai-ate off, in an attempt to make her head look more...

_More what, you stupid? _Inner Sakura mocked her._ You're as drenched as a seaweed._

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, we're here. I didn't notice in the beginning..." She said, in an innocent tone and tried to take her hand off if his, but even that simple move felt somehow impossible. "Kakashi-sensei..." she turned to him with a uestion in her eyes, and saw that he was staring at her with a greedy eye, and she felt like he was eating her alive.

Had he come closer too, or it was just her imagination?

"S-sensei..." she said, suddenly feeling his fingers on her cheek. When had she unlocked the door? They were already stepping in her house, and Kakashi was stroking her face now.

"You still have some mud over here..." he said, his own face so close to hers now, that she could feel his breath. His index finger removed a part of the dirt and there was only a second after it, Sakura saw hiw other hand moving and it suddenly came up to his face, and he removed his mask. Her eyes opened wide, but she didn't have time to even think of an opinion about the hidden until now part of his face. The only thing she knew, the next moment, his lips were softly brushing against hers.

Sakura was surprised. Not only by the sudden movement of her teacher, but also by the response of her own body. It was like she wasn't controlling herself. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back gently. What was she doing? How could that be possible? Kakashi's hands embraced her waist and pulled her closer, and a strange feeling was born in Sakura. It was like she had just discovered a new feeling, similar to the one she was getting for Sasuke.

Sasuke...Why wasn't his name causing any serious reaction to her anymore? What had happened now? Maybe the dday that she unconciously decided to let go of Sasuke and move on had just dawned. Maybe that day she feared had come in the end.

_"Face it" _Inner Sakura yelled._"That bastard was never able to appreciate you. Move on, or you'll never be happy_!"

Could she? There was hope, but Sakkura was thinking about it. Inner Sakura never before gave her advice. Maybe...Just maybe...For once in her life, her inner was right.

She dragged Kakashi in her house, still kissing him, and she felt him closing the door with his leg. His tongue was brushing against her lips, and she opened her mouth hesitently. Kakashi slowly slid his tongue across hers and drank in her taste; just like her name, cherry. Sakura responded as better as she could think of, inexperienced as she was.

Moments passed and suddenly she realised that they were in her room. She parted her lips from his and took a breath, this was happening way fast for her. She looked at him and, after hesitating a moment, lifted her hands to untie and remove his forehead protector. His fingers ran to the line of her cheekbone, stroking her pale skin as he went lower, to her neck and then her collarbone. A moan escaped hre lips and they seeked his once again. She closed her eyes as he deepend the kiss and took a step back, making him take a step forward. He unzipped his vest and let it drop on the floor, next to them. Soon after it, their shoes followed, and then...

A cold chill hit her as he removed the last piece of clothing from boith of them. Completely exposed now, both to the low temperature of the room and his eyes, Sakura shivered and blushed. Her eyes were stuck on his face, the one that had been a mystery for all of them for nearly five years, the tip of his nose, the line of his lips, the cheekbones, his chin, the scar that tore apart his left eye.

"What?" he asked and smiled, the first complete expression that she could read on his face.

"It's...strange." was the only thing she could utter. And then her eyes flew to the unbelievably many scars ornamenting his bare torso. He was gorgeous, yet as hit as a tree standing alone against a hurricane. She liked the way he looked. She raised her right hand and her index finger traced them. She stopped on one that started from right under his chin and ended on his lower stomach. That seemed to drag her attention, it was a scar from a deep wound.

Kakashi caught her hand as her finger started its trip on the way down, and she looked at him. He wrapped her shoulders, then in an embrace and kissed her, pushing her softly to her bed. As her back touched the blanket, his lips left hers and moved down to trace her chin, then left this path and went on behind her left ear, kissing every inch of skin they touched.

"You're amazing, Sakura."she heard him whisper huskily behind her earlobe. He tucked some stray locks of her petal hair behind it and moved to her lips again, this time biting the lower one a bit. His kisses had become more hungry, more possesive and passionate. He positioned himself above her and placed his leg between her thighs. His hands roamed over her back and slowly slid down her spine, making her shiver. His lips left hers, this time to move down to her collarbone. A moan escaped from Sakura as Kakashi's lips travelled lower, to the valley between her breasts. He traced every inch with a kiss and moved on to her nipples, caressing them with his tongue. Heat shot up from somewhere inside Sakura and she grabbed his head, diving her fingers into his silvery white hair.

"Like it?" he asked with a proviking smirk and Sakura blushed, a faint smile appearing on her slightly parted lips. Kakashi's hands left her back and came front, and as his lips were moving down to her stomach, his fingers found their way down between her thighs.

"Kakashi..." a whisper left her lips. It was a bit too much for her. Suddenly, one of his fingers slipped inside her, surprising her. He moved it in and out for some moments and felt her twitch under him, and he lifted his head, taking her lips and kissing her, more passionately, bruising them. He bit onto her upper lip and took his finger out of her, then traced the line of her waist up to her breasts.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world..." he whispered and Sakura grabbed the sides of his head, bringing him closer to her. It was her who kissed him this time, seeking hungrily for his lips and then dragging her tongue along the line of his upper lip. She felt him smile and once he opened his mouth to her exploring curiosity, Sakura slipped her tongue across his teeth, then let it roam over his own one. He tasted like...a rainy morning, yes, a rainy morning, with a cloudy sky and the smell of lavender around.

It overtook her and she wanted more, her hands leaving his head and going down to his own chest, this time exploring every single scar, tracing the leftovers of the old injuries like they were fragile, ready to break. Barely touching his skin, she felt Kakashi tighten over her and his kiss became deeper now, his own hands tightly embracing her.

And then she felt it. Something was rubbing against her thighs. It didn't take her mind away from the movement she had already begun, but she was curious. The anatomy Tsunade had been teaching her came to her mind the same second Kakashi was parting her legs, and then he broke the kiss. He lifted himself from her only to be able to look her in the eyes.

"This might hurt a little...But just once" he told her, and Sakura nodded. She didn't want to think right now, all she wanted was him, she _knew _what was going to follow.

"I'm not five years old anymore, Kakashi." she said and he smiled, then lowered on her again, and sealed her lips. The next second, he entered her body slowly, waiting for her to grow accustomed to the new feeling inside her. It hurt her, but it somehow felt like it was not a physical pain. He felt her fingers tighten the grip on his back, her nails digging in to his flesh and a scream left her lips, in his mouth. He moved further in though, and Sakura threw her head back, moaning his name. He dived and kissed her neck, kissing and biting her exposed skin, leaving red marks all over her soft cuticle. He went out, then in again, and as he fastened his pace Sakura's breath became harder and faster too. His breathing had become deeper too, she noticed, and then she felt the explosion inside her. It sent her to the seventh heaven, and from what it seemed, he was accompanying her.

- - -

Minutes later, he loosened and dragged himself out of her, laying next to her. Sleepiness was floating in the atmosphere above them and Sakura was ready to give in. She moved to kiss him, embracing him from the back of his neck.

"Is it still raining?" she asked half-asleep already, soullessly.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, stroking her hair. She looked even more beautiful now, with her flushed cheeks and her semi-closed eyes.

"Its sound it's like a lullaby."

"Then go to sleep."

Sakura made an effort to look up to him. He was smiling, a beautiful smile. He had a handsome face, after all. He moved on to kiss her eyelids, and this time, Sakura sank deep in the embrace of sleep.

* * *

**I don't believe it...I wrote it...I don't...**

**I cannot think coherently right now...If you want to flame me though, I won't mind, especially for this one. Please forgive me, my fellow SasuSaku shippers! I sear I won't do it again!**


End file.
